1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet stacking device for stacking discharged sheets on a stacking part, and a sheet folding device furnished with the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, several kinds of sheets processed by a sheet processing device have been stacked and accommodated in a stacking part connected under an discharge port of the sheet processing device, and for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 have processed the sheets into an inner three-fold or an outer three-fold at a folding processing part of the sheet folding device, and accommodated into the sheet folding device, and discharged into the stacking part connected under the discharge port of the sheet processing device for stacking and accommodating them.
Prior arts of devices are disclosed in Japanese patents application publication No. 2004-284742 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese patents application publication No. 2006-76779 (Patent Document 2).
However, in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, since the stacking faces are flat, the stacked sheets are closely adhered to the stacking face, and when a user takes out the stacked sheets, no space exists between the stacking face and sheets for inserting the user's hands.
When stacking the sheets having several kinds of sizes on the stacking part, the stacking face must be the same as a maximum size, and in particular, in case stacking the sheets of a minimum size, stacking conditions are out of order, stacking of well matching is difficult.
As to the folded sheets, if discharging the sheets from the discharge port into the accommodating area in such a posture of the folded creases being front and rear at its end in a transferring direction as shown in FIG. 23, the sheets shaped in rectangular strip are sent into the accommodating area in the posture of a short side Sp being front and rear in the transferring direction, and drop in this posture.
Accordingly, in the sheet stacking tray at the bottom of the accommodating area, the folded sheets are stacked irregularly in a disorder condition. This condition is shown in FIG. 23, and the folded sheets dropped from the sheet discharge port go into an accommodating box under an Sa condition of the same, drop under an Sb condition, and are stacked irregularly under an Sc condition.